Riku
|SynchronsprecherEN = (junger Riku) |SynchronsprecherJA = (junger Riku) }} Riku ist einer der Protagonisten der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe. Er wächst zusammen mit Sora auf den Inseln des Schicksals auf, wobei später auch Kairi hinzukommt und zur besten Freundin der beiden Jungs wird. Berichte ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Ein Junge, der sich nach der großen weiten Welt sehnt. Ihm wird von Terra die Kraft des Schlüsselschwerts übertragen. Seine Freundschaft zu Sora ist ihm sehr wichtig und er ist überzeugt davon, dass irgendwo da draußen die nötige Stärke auf ihn wartet, um alle seine Freunde beschützen zu können. Er verfügt anscheinend über die Kraft des Schlüsselschwerts. ''Kingdom Hearts'' ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' ;Reisechronik Soras Freund seit gemeinsamen Kindertagen. Einst wurde er von der Dunkelheit verführt und von Malefiz und Ansem für deren Zwecke missbraucht. Selbst gegen Sora hat er gekämpft. Um die Tür zur Dunkelheit zu versiegeln, blieb Riku zusammen mit dem König auf der anderen Seite. Niemand weiß, wo er sich jetzt befindet. Sora setzt seine Reise fort, in der Hoffnung Riku zu finden. ;D-Bericht Ein Junge, der auf einer kleinen Inselgruppe geboren und aufgewachsen ist. Riku träumte davon, andere Welten zu sehen und wendete sich von seiner Heimat ab - verführt von den Kräften der Dunkelheit. Ansem, der Verführer zur Dunkelheit, bemächtigte sich seiner und Riku kämpfte sogar gegen seinen besten Freund Sora. Doch letzten Endes kam Riku wieder zu sich und gemeinsam mit Sora verschloss er die Tür zur Dunkelheit. Doch die Wunden in Rikus Herz müssen noch heilen. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Soras bester Freund. Die beiden wuchsen gemeinsam auf den Inseln des Schicksals auf. Doch Riku war sich der Enge seiner Heimat so überdrüssig, dass Dunkelheit ihn übermannte und er zu Soras Gegenspieler wurde. Seine Begegnung mit Micky öffnete ihm schließlich die Augen und er machte alles wieder gut. Am Ende seiner Reise kehrte Riku auf die Inseln des Schicksals zurück. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Riku und Sora leben auf der Insel des Schicksals, während eines Tages Terra auf die Insel, geführt von Rikus Licht landet. Er spürt in Riku, dass jener so ist, wie er früher war - stärker werden um seinen Freunden immer helfen zu können, weswegen Terra bei Riku den Ritus vollzieht, womit Riku später ein Schlüsselschwert tragen kann und will ihn damit auch zum Auserwählten machen. Als Aqua auf die Insel des Schicksals kommt sieht sie Sora und Riku. Die beiden erinnern sie an Terra und Ventus und sie spürt, das Riku schon ein Schlüsselschwert führen kann. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Riku wohnt mit seinen Freunden Kairi und Sora auf den Inseln des Schicksals. Schon lange bevor die eigentliche Reise beginnt, träumen die drei von großen Abenteuern fernab der Insel. Also entschließen sie sich, ein Floß zu bauen und damit ihre Welt zu dritt zu verlassen. Malefiz benutzt Xehanorts Herzlosen um Riku zu täuschen, aber er kommt nach dem Endkampf mit Sora, Donald und Goofy wieder zur Besinnung. Am Ende von Kingdom Hearts entschließt er sich auf der dunklen Seite gemeinsam mit König Micky zu bleiben, damit die Tür geschlossen werden kann. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Nachdem Riku und König Micky auf der dunklen Seite von Kingdom Hearts zurückgeblieben sind, findet sich Riku im Kellergeschoss vom Schloss des Entfallens wieder. Als er erfährt, das Sora im Schloss ist, kämpft er sich nach oben und erledigt unterwegs Lexaeus, welcher ihn allerdings vorher in die Dunkelheit ziehen konnte. Weiter oben im Schloss trifft er auf Naminé, die ihm ebenfalls anbietet, die Erinnerungen an das Schloss zu löschen und zusätzlich die Dunkelheit aus seinem Herzen zu verbannen. Dies lehnt Riku mit der Begründung, er würde die Dunkelheit lieber selbst bekämpfen wollen, ab. Der Endkampf in Rikus Story findet gegen Xehanorts Herzlosen am Ende der Welt statt, wobei das Stockwerk, durch dass man vor diesem Kampf läuft, noch das Schloss des Entfallens ist. Nur der letzte Raum soll die Welt "Das Ende der Welt" aus Kingdom Hearts darstellen. Nach den Ereignissen im Schloss des Entfallens entscheidet sich Riku, den Mittelweg zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit zu gehen und kämpft dafür, Sora aufzuwecken. In diesem Spiel ist Riku zum ersten Mal spielbar. Rikus Deck ist während der ganzen Story nicht veränderbar und anstelle von Kartenpunkten besitzt er Sinistrapunkte und den gleichnamigen Sinistramodus. Wenn Riku Schaden nimmt oder Karten sticht, steigen die Sinistrapunkte an. Sobald diese einen Wert von 30 erreicht haben, wechselt er automatisch in den Sinistramodus. Dieser hält so lange an, wie Riku Sinistrapunkte hat. Jedes mal, wenn er Schaden nimmt, sinken die Punkte entsprechend. Das Kartenstechen hat im Sinistramodus keinen Einfluss mehr auf die Sinistrapunkte. Fallen die Sinistrapunkte auf 0, endet der Sinistramodus und Riku wird wieder normal. Der Sinistramodus wird übrigens dadurch möglich, dass Xehanorts Herzloser zu Beginn der Story die Dunkelheit in Rikus Herz stärkt. Zudem entwirft Vexen im Verlauf des Spiels eine Kopie von Riku mit Soras Erinnerungen. Sowohl Sora als auch Riku kämpfen gegen diese Replika, auch Repliku genannt. Es ist auch diese Replik, die nach einer Hetzrede von Axel das Organisationsmitglied Zexion umbringt. In den meisten Kämpfen kann Riku über eine Karte König Micky beschwören, so wie Sora bereits Donald und Goofy beschwören konnte. Micky betäubt den Gegner und stellt je nach Kombination die HP von Riku wieder her. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sieht man Riku als Hochstapler der Organisation XIII. Die Organisation versucht ihn anfangs zu beseitigen. Xion kann ihn allerdings nicht besiegen. Später erfährt man, dass Riku zusammen mit Naminé und DiZ versucht, Soras Gedächtnis wiederherzustellen. Am Ende des Spiels sieht man, wie Riku die Kraft von Xehanorts Herzlosen in seinem Herzen freilässt, um Roxas zu besiegen. Durch die Freilassung der Kraft von Xehanorts Herzlosen gewinnt dieser an Stärke und Riku sieht deswegen genau so aus wie er. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Soras Hauptziel in Kingdom Hearts II ist es Riku zu finden, welcher mit König Micky in der Dunkelheit zurückblieb. Ansonsten erfährt man nicht sehr viel von Riku in Kingdom Hearts II, bis man im Land der Drachen auf einem Berg gegen ihn kämpft. Gegen Ende des Spiels gibt sich Riku Sora zu erkennen, da er zunächst nicht will, dass Sora sieht, was aus Rikus Erscheinungsbild geworden ist. Nach der Wiedervereinigung mit Sora und Kairi schließt er sich der Truppe an, bis der Rest von Xehanorts Herzlosen durch die Maschine von Ansem dem Weisen aus Riku verbannt wird, wodurch dieser sein normales Erscheinungsbild wiedererlangt und auch wieder normal kämpfen kann. Im Anschluss darauf kämpft er mit Sora gegen Xemnas, welcher die Kraft von Kingdom Hearts mittlerweile absorbiert hat. Nachdem der Kampf zuerst gewonnen scheint, zweifelt Riku daran, ob er auf die Inseln des Schicksals zurück kann. Noch bevor Sora ihn überzeugen kann, reißt Xemnas sowohl Sora als auch Riku in einen weiteren Kampf, welchen sie erneut für sich entscheiden können. Während des letzten Kampfes wird Riku schwer verwundet und kann nur mit Soras Hilfe aus dem Nichts entkommen. Riku entschließt sich letztlich, mit Sora zurück zu den Inseln des Schicksals zu kehren. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' In Kingdom Hearts coded erschafft das Tagebuch eine Daten-Version seiner selbst, die aus seinen eigenen Erinnerungen besteht. Dieser Version verleiht es das Aussehen von Riku in einer schwarzen Kutte. Der reale Riku kommt in einer Szene am Ende des Spiels vor, in der er zusammen mit Sora und Kairi den Brief des Königs liest. Schlüsselschwert Sein erstes Schlüsselschwert erhält Riku von Xehanorts Herzlosen. Mit ihm kann Riku die Finsternis in den Herzen der Menschen öffnen. Als die Dunkelheit von Xehanorts Herzlosen weicht, erhält Riku sein neues Schlüsselschwert mit dem Namen Seelenfänger. Dies hat nur die normalen Funktionen eines Schlüsselschwertes. Zunächst kämpft er mit dem Schwert Seelenfänger, welches sich aber in Kingdom Hearts II zum Schlüsselschwert Weg zur Dämmerung verwandelt, nachdem Xehanorts Herzloser Rikus Körper verlassen hat. Den Namen für das Schlüsselschwert ist aber schon in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories enstanden, als DiZ ihn fragt welchen Weg er gehen will: Den in die Dunkelheit, oder den ins Licht. Riku antwortete, dass er den Mittelweg nehmen wolle, den "Weg zur Dämmerung". Aussehen Riku hat einen sehr weichen Gesichtszug. Sein Haar ist silberfarbig und er hat blau grüne Augen. Seine Haut ist im Vergleich zu Kairi blasser. Sein Oberkörper und seine Arme sind muskulös. Er trägt ein schwarzes, mit einem Reißverschluss versehenes Hemd und darüber eine gelb-weiße Weste. Dazu trägt er eine ausgebeulte blaue Hose, mit zwei großen aufgesetzten Taschen. Um seine Hüfte trägt er einen schwarzen Gürtel. Er trägt außerdem ein Paar weiße Sneakers mit grauen Sohlen. An der Seite seiner Schuhe sind drei schwarze Streifen. An seinem linken Handgelenk trägt er außerdem noch ein weißes Kraftband, dass auch ein Teil seiner Hand bedeckt. Persönlichkeit Riku scheint ein fürsorglicher Mensch zu sein, da er zunächst Sora am Ende von Kingdom Hearts darum bittet, auf Kairi aufzupassen und später alles versucht, um Sora aufzuwecken. Zudem ist er wohl auch leicht reizbar, da er relativ schnell davon überzeugt ist, dass Sora ihn einfach ersetzt hätte und auf die "dunkle Seite" überwechselt. Später zeigt er sich auch provokativ, als er Sora sarkastisch fragte, ob er "mit seinem Schlüsselschwert für so was jetzt zu cool" wäre. Trivia *''Riku'' ist japanisch und bedeutet Erde/Land. *Er ist der häufigste Endgegner der kompletten Kingdom Hearts-Saga Siehe auch * Riku-Ansem * Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht * Repliku * Daten-Riku Kategorie:Originale Charaktere Kategorie:Verbündete Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts II Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Charaktere Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Charaktere Kategorie:Inseln des Schicksals